Electrostatic or electrokinetic air cleaners use electric energy to generate electrostatic forces which create air flow without the use of a fan or other moving parts. Electrostatic forces also enable the air cleaner to collect airborne contaminants such as dust, smoke, oil mist, pollen, pet dander and other small debris particles from the air circulated in dwellings, workplaces, and other structures. Generally, known electrokinetic air cleaners utilize two arrays of electrodes excited by high-voltage. In a known design, the first electrode array comprises wire or rod-shaped electrodes (hereinafter “wire electrodes”), while the second electrode array comprises plate electrodes. A high-voltage generator creates an electrical charge between the first and second electrode arrays.
The particulate matter enters the region of the first electrode array and is charged before entering the region of the second electrode array, where it is removed from the air stream. Specifically, due to the high-voltage charge at the wire electrodes, free electrons are stripped off of atoms and molecules in the surrounding air. These electrons migrate to the positively charged wire electrodes, where they are collected. The removal of free electrons leaves the stripped atoms and molecules positively charged, which are repelled from the positively charged wire electrodes and attracted to the negatively charged plate electrodes. The addition of the electrons from the negatively charged plate electrodes also produces negative air ions that are propelled from the trailing edge of the plate electrodes. Thus, the ionic forces exerted on atoms and molecules create a silent movement of air through the air cleaner.
Because collected and adhered debris greatly reduces an electrode's efficiency and effectiveness, the debris must be periodically removed. Commonly, the electrode assembly is removed and wiped clean. U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,026 describes (at least in the claims thereof) cleaning the electrode plates by lifting the electrode plates vertically out through an opening in the top of the housing, cleaning the removed electrode plates, and then inserting the cleaned plates through the opening in the top of the housing. This is accomplished with the housing held in a vertical orientation, with the result being that as the electrode plate assembly is inserted, gravity assists in pulling the electrode plate assembly down into the housing. The feature wherein the electrode assembly is inserted and removed from an opening in the top of the housing is hereinafter referred to as “top-loaded.”
The top-loaded air purifier inconveniences the user by requiring the user to vertically lift the electrode assembly for a distance equal to the length of the electrode blades. The electrode blades are heavy, typically made of steel or other metal. Furthermore, the blades are long, typically spanning 12-20 inches. To lift the heavy electrode assembly and remove it from the air purifier can be difficult, particularly for an elderly or weaker user. Moreover, because the electrode assembly is heavy, the user can drop the electrode assembly, causing damage to the electrodes or to the internal electrical components of the air purifier. To avoid this inconvenience, a user may choose to forego the necessary periodic cleaning of the electrode assembly, causing the air purifier unit to operate inefficiently.
To maximize the efficiency of the air purifier unit, it is desirous to have a unit that facilitates the removal and insertion of the electrode assembly.